1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to horizontally supported planar surfaces and, in particular, to a horizontally adjustable target holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today there is a great emphasis on physical fitness. Popular with many people are karate and other martial arts which offer the practitioners both physical fitness and self-protection. More advanced students of the martial arts often use hands and feet for breaking bricks, boards, or the like. Commonly, planar objects, such as boards, are supported by resting their ends on concrete blocks, creating a space for the board to span. The user then hits downward on the board to break it. Such breaking can be hazardous since the pieces may fly upward or bounce off the floor or table on which the concrete blocks were placed. Also, such a method of support allows only downward striking of the supported object. Advanced practitioners also kick and strike at objects in upward or sidewards motions and, therefore, need targets firmly held at a variety of levels and angles.
There is, therefore, a need for a target support for practice of the martial arts, and, in particular, a support which holds a target board, or the like, in both horizontally and vertically adjustable positions, for striking by the user.